


Corazón Incorruptible

by AnimaliaSSS



Category: Legend of Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, fight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaliaSSS/pseuds/AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Tras una jugarreta por parte de Ember hacia Cynder. Spyro se ve obligado a aclarar las cosas con ella, pues sin importar cuantas veces ella volviera a su lado oscuro, él seguiría teniendo un corazón incorruptible.
Relationships: Cynder & Spyro the Dragon, Cynder/Spyro the Dragon





	Corazón Incorruptible

_¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡No esto no es posible!…_

Las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas al sentir el intermitente dolor de un pinchazo en mi pecho, más bien, justo en mi corazón.

_¿Cómo es posible que me haya hecho esto?…_

Inevitablemente mi torturada cabeza volvió a repetir ese momento en el que todo se había perdido para mí.

* * *

—¡Spyro! —grité a los cuatro vientos, pero no obtuve respuesta.

_¿A dónde había ido?, se supone que me había dicho que lo viera aquí para una sorpresa._

Escudriñé el valle con la mirada en busca de esa mancha púrpura de ojos alegres y sonrisa encantadora, sentí mis mejillas arder al tiempo que mi corazón se aceleró, golpeteando velozmente contra mi pecho. Sabía que esa clase de reacciones no eran nuevas en mí…en especial después de haberle gritado mis sentimientos en el fin del mundo a Spyro pero, aun así, la sensación era un tanto desconcertante. Ahora no podía siquiera verlo de reojo sin que mi corazón doliera un instante para después comenzar a latir rápidamente.

Inevitablemente pensé en todas las veces en que nuestras miradas se cruzaban de sorpresa, algunas veces simplemente nos sonreíamos y después mirábamos a otro lado, pero había ocasiones en que nos sosteníamos la mirada por unos largos segundos en los que no podía evitar pensar que teníamos una especie de “momento romántico” entre nosotros.

Miré el cielo con una sonrisa involuntaria que apareció en mis labios, no podía evitar sentirme emocionada cada vez que si quiera cruzábamos la mirada.

—..Spyro… —escuché su nombre en un tono un tanto meloso y juguetón.

_¿Ember?, ¿Qué está haciendo con Spyro?_

Caminé hasta unos arbustos, pues el sonido provenía de ahí.

—¿Spyro, estás aquí? —pregunté cuando logré atravesar esa pequeña barrera.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión al tiempo que el mundo dejó de girar por esos breves instantes. Ante mis ojos estaban Spyro sobre Ember, besándose muy apasionadamente sin ningún tipo de retención, parecía que ambos disfrutaban mucho de lo que hacían, pues ella gemía entre el beso. Pasaron un par de segundos más hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

—¡Cynder! —gritó Spyro asustado separándose de Ember mientras ella me sonreía triunfante.

—Spyro… ¿Que hacías con ella? —fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

Mi mente aún no había hecho conexión con lo que estaba viendo como para formular alguna pregunta coherente, o como para sentir algo que no fuera el shock de impresión.

—¿Spyro, acaso aún no le has dicho lo nuestro? —preguntó Ember levantándose del suelo mientras con su cara acariciaba la curvatura de su cuello.

En ese instante todo tuvo sentido. El tiempo volvió a su curso haciéndome liberar el aire que sin saber estaba reteniendo en mi pecho. De la nada sentí un pinchazo en mi corazón, como una especie de estaca clavada muy a fondo y que lentamente me iba desgarrando haciendo brotar una especie de veneno amargo que me estaba matando.

—Spyro… creí que tu yo… —hablé en voz baja, pues el dolor había producido un nudo en mi garganta que se negaba a dejar salir las lágrimas debajo de mis ojos listas para descender.

—¿Creíste que ambos tenían algo especial? —interrumpió Ember haciéndome mirar como ella caminaba tranquilamente hasta mí—, ¿No lo sabías verdad?, Spyro, volvió hasta aquí sólo por mí, porque ambos estamos destinados a ser una pareja, tu sólo eres una muy buena amiga que él hizo a lo largo de su viaje pero… ¿Enserio creías que él podría llegar a amar a una bestia como tú que fue dominada por, Malefor, y que además le causó mucho daño al permitir que, Ignitus, muriera? —terminó su discurso con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Bajé mi mirada viendo como las lágrimas caían hacia el suelo sin poder creer todo lo que había escuchado.

_No…eso no es cierto yo…¡Yo no quería hacerlo!, ¡Él me obligó a seguir sus órdenes!, ¡Él me corrompió para que adorara la maldad y le sirviera ciegamente!._

—¡Eso no fue mi culpa! —rugí en alto enfocando mi mirada en la de ella con determinación.

—¿Ah no?, ¿Tu qué piensas cariño? —le preguntó a Spyro mientras caminaba hasta él, dedicándole una encantadora mirada.

—Yo… —detuvo sus palabras mirando a Ember, parecía como si tuviera una lucha interna consigo mismo—, yo no puedo amar a una sirvienta de, Malefor… —sentenció con su mirada en la mía.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y mi corazón sintió un fuerte golpe al escuchar sus palabras, en el fondo tenía la vaga esperanza de que él contradijera las palabras de Ember, que me defendiera y me apoyara…pero al final había terminado apuñalándome por la espalda.

Sin saber en qué más pensar, di un salto al aire y batí velozmente mis alas alejándome de ahí con mi corazón roto.

* * *

Y por eso ahora me encontraba en esta cueva; tirada en la entrada, cubriendo mi rostro con mis patas delanteras sin ninguna esperanza de seguir viviendo, lamentándome por lo estúpida que fui al enamorarme de ese dragón purpura que siempre perteneció a esa irritante y molesta bola rosada, mientras sentía como mi corazón se desmoronaba pedazo a pedazo bajo mi pecho.

— **Se burló de nosotras…** —me asusté al escuchar esa voz.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté con algo de temor mientras miraba en todas direcciones, pero por más que quería ver a la poseedora de esa voz no lo graba hacerlo.

— **Vamos, Cynder, me conoces desde cachorra…** —comentó burlonamente la voz femenina.

Mi mirada se endureció al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua, ya sabía quién era, nada más y nada menos que mi lado oscuro.

—No estoy de humor hoy, vete —respondí cortante mientras me sentaba.

— **Vamos, Cynder, ambas sabemos lo que queremos… hay que vengarnos de él…**

—¿De quién? —cuestioné limpiando mis lágrimas con una de mis patas.

— **De ese dragón purpura que nos rompió el corazón…**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al tiempo que a mi mente llegaba el fugaz recuerdo de verlo a él con Ember. Rechiné mis dientes ante el enojo y la impotencia que me consumían al ser incapaz de hacer algo por si quiera tener una pequeña oportunidad de desquitarme con esa maldita dragona rosa.

— **¿Y si nos vengamos?** —propuso mi lado oscuro.

—¿Vengarnos?, no puedo caer tan bajo, él me dejó muy en claro que la prefería a ella —dije manteniendo mi dignidad en alto, pero, sin pensarlo, en mi argumento me había llevado a mi corazón entre las patas.

— **Tal vez no vengarnos contra ella, pero… ¿Contra él?, él fue el que nos rechazó… ¿Qué te parece darle un dolor igual al nuestro?** —volvió a proponer.

_¿Un dolor igual al nuestro?, Spyro no se merece eso, él es un dragón bueno, amable y generoso, pero…también es un dragón que prefirió darme esperanzas de que podríamos ser algo y que no le importó que lo descubriera con ella…_

— **¿Y aún te preguntas quién dará el golpe bajo?, por los cielos así estaríamos a mano.**

—Tienes razón…así él sentiría lo mismo que yo…pero no puedo —negué rotundamente y me levanté caminando hasta la entrada de la cueva, detallando con mi vista como el cielo se había oscurecido al igual que las gotas de lluvia caían intermitentemente—, incluso si él no me quiere… no puedo dañar al dragón que me ayudó a liberarme de las garras de, Malefor… muy a mi pesar —sentencié.

— **Pero ¿Qué dices de darle una pequeña lección a esa pequeña lagartija rosada?, vamos, que lo de hoy no puede quedar así, ¿Cómo se atrevió a burlarse de nosotras?**

A mi mente llegó de golpe como sonreía y me miraba con la cara muy en alto, siempre con esa altivez y egocentrismo que solía sentir por sí misma la masa rosada.

—¿Por qué no? —dije finalmente con una sonrisa en mis labios.

— **Perfecto.**

Lentamente comencé a sentir como un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal, mis ojos se cerraron y de la nada todo fue oscuridad. Mi cuerpo se sentía diferente, como si una extraña energía se apoderada de él. Al abrir mis ojos me di cuenta de que ahora mi único pensamiento era la venganza.

— **Vamos… se hace tarde para la diversión.**

Mis alas se plegaron a mis costados y de un salto salí de la cueva. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la sensación de caer, el aire golpeando contra mi cuerpo y las gotas empapándome en el proceso. Justo cuando creí que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo abrí mis ojos y desplegué mis alas, elevándome al instante. Era revitalizante la sensación emocionante que embargaba mi cuerpo, podía oler la libertad a cada batir de mis alas, esa alegría de remontar los vientos sin miramiento y de poder sentirme en pleno éxtasis de liberación.

— **Esto sólo hace que sea aún más emocionante la visita a la lagartija rosada** —acompañé mi comentario de una risa, para después, comenzar a volar hacia el valle dónde los había visto a ellos dos por última vez.

~°~

—¡Cynder! —grité mientras batía mis alas a pesar de la tormenta que se había desatado hace poco—, ¡Cynder! —trataba de buscarla en cada rincón que mi vista recorría.

_Nada._

_¡Maldición!_

Rechiné mis dientes totalmente molesto, ¡¿Por qué Ember me había hecho esto?!, ¿Acaso tengo que explicarle una y otra vez que sólo la veo como una amiga y ya?.

La mirada triste de Cynder al salir volando de ahí no me dejó duda alguna de que se había creído el montón de mentiras que Ember me había obligado a decir.

—¡Cynder! —grité tan pronto logré quitarle el collar con el que me había controlado a Ember.

— Ya ni grites por ella, ahora sólo seremos tu y yo —afirmó en un tono sugerente mientras caminaba hacia mi.

— ¡Jamás seremos tu y yo! —grité totalmente furioso, golpeando mi pata delantera contra el medallón del collar para que no volviera a utilizarlo—, ¡Entiéndelo, Ember!, ¡Yo sólo te veo como una amiga, nunca tuve intenciones de ser algo más contigo! —me desahogué a gritos, totalmente frustrado por perder de esa manera a Cynder.

—P-pero, Spyro… tu y yo siempre hemos estado destinados a estar jun…

—¡No decidas mi futuro por tu propia cuenta!, mira, Ember, yo nunca te he visto de esa forma, siempre has sido una amiga para mi y si no quieres terminar con la poca amistad que aún considero tener contigo, será mejor que olvides la idea de tener una relación más allá de eso —expliqué y sin más, emprendí el vuelo en busca de Cynder.

—¡Cynder! —grité de nuevo sin obtener algo.

_¿Dónde éstas?, Cynder por favor regresa, no fue mi culpa. Cynder… te extraño…_

Mis pensamientos iban y venían pero todos giraban en torno a ella, ¿Estaría bien?, ¿Me odiaría?, ¿Habría huido lejos?… ¿Ya no me ama?

Sentía mi esperanza flaquear, no quería perderla. Pero dudaba mucho de que quisiera volver a verme después de que Ember me obligara a decirle que no podía estar con ella por ser una sirvienta de Malefor.

_Cynder…_

Un poco más desanimado que antes, mi mirada se fijó en la extraña figura que se formaba frente a mis ojos en la lejanía.

—¿Cynder? —pregunté más para mí, detallando como la figura cobraba más sentido al irse acercando a mi—, ¡Cynder!.

Tan pronto como la vi, volé lo más rápido que pude hasta ella.

—¡Cynder, creí que te había… —mis palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando detallé quién era la que estaba frente a mi—, perdido…

— **¿Perdido?, hmm… no se pierde lo que nunca se obtuvo.**

_Esa voz…_

—Cynder, no dejes que te domine —hablé serio, poniéndome a la defensiva, pues no me gustaba para nada que su contraparte oscura fuera la que dominara sobre su mente.

— **¿Dominarme?, Hahahaha, ésta soy yo, Spyro, ¿Lo olvidas?** —comentó sonriente, haciendo que me diera un ligero dolor en el pecho— **, ¿Acaso olvidas quién es la bestia de, Malefor?**

Ante tales palabras tan secas y frías, no pude ni reaccionar al ataque de viento que usó contra mí hasta que sentí mi cuerpo impactar contra una montaña.

—¡Cynder, no!, ¡Tú no eres así! —grité con rabia y con las lágrimas quemando mis ojos.

Volé de nuevo hasta quedar frente a ella, quejándome a cada instante en que movía mis alas, pues se habían dañado al caer sobre mi espalda.

— **¿Qué no soy así?, ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!** —gritó con ira, aturdiéndome con su grito de sirena.

—¡No era yo!, ¡Ember, me obligó a hacerlo! —me esforcé por dejar de temblar de miedo ante el aturdimiento.

_Ember… esa lagartija rosada…_

Sin perder tiempo, la vi desaparecer de mi vista, volando hacia dónde sea que se dirigiera.

_Cynder…_

La seguí de cerca, pues no quería que cometiera una locura mientras estaba en ese estado de maldad. Me sorprendí al ver como se detuvo de la nada y comenzaba a agitar sus alas rápidamente, creando un torbellino que iba dirigido a la casa de Ember.

—¡Cynder, no! —grité interponiéndome entre su ataque.

— **¡Lárgate, Spyro!, ¡Esa maldita merece que la destruya por la humillación que me hizo!**

—¡Cynder, escucha! —su mirada de posó sobre mí, dándome tiempo a hablar—, sé que ella no es de tu agrado, y sé que estuvo mal la forma en que se comportó. Pero lo que sea que ella me obligó a decirte, no es cierto.

Su mirada pareció querer quebrarse un poco ante mis palabras.

—Cynder… eres mi mejor amiga, viví toda una aventura contigo por salvar el mundo… por salvar una pequeña oportunidad de volver a estar contigo y poder intentar ser algo más —mis palabras tan llenas de verdad, lograron hacer mella en ella—, Cynder, yo no juzgo lo que, Malefor, te obligó a hacer, porque sé que tú nunca lo habrías hecho.

— **Basta…**

—Cynder, sé que tú eres buena, sé que, de haber tenido la oportunidad de escoger, jamás lo abrías hecho.

— **Basta…**

—¿Cynder?

— **¡Basta!** —rugió en medio de un potente grito que terminó por descontrolarla, haciendo que el tornado se dirigiera de lleno a mí.

Con dificultad, aleteé hasta él y con ayuda del impulso que había tomado logré atravesarlo, deshaciéndolo en el procesa y llegando hasta Cynder, quien parecía tener una especie de lucha interna.

—¡Cynder, escúchame! —la tomé de los hombros, agitándola un poco—, ésta no eres tú, eres mejor que esto. Por favor, Cynder. Regresa.

Podía escuchar cómo incluso ella gruñía e intentaba alejarse de mi con brusquedad, pero alguien la detenía, obligándola a quedarse.

—¡Basta! —gritó. Abrió sus ojos y tras pasar un par de segundos en los que intentó reconocerme, terminó por abrazarme.

—Tranquila… —la abracé con mis patas delanteras, reconfortándola contra mi pecho—, sabía que no podías ser tú.

—Yo… simplemente estaba pensando en lo que había pasado y… ella salió…

—Shh, no es tu culpa. Ember, se volvió a empeñar en intentar enamorarme. Pero no sabe que ya estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti…

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, visiblemente sorprendida ante mis palabras.

—¿Qué? —preguntó un tanto confundida y nerviosa.

—Que te amo, Cynder. Y sé que tú también lo haces, te escuché decirlo.

Ante esas palabras sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos, antes de mirar a otro lado avergonzados.

—Pero tú ya eres feliz con la, Bola rosada —comentó con algo de desdén, haciéndome sonreír al notar algunos celos de su parte.

Simplemente la tomé del mentón para obligarla a verme y le di un beso en los labios, tomándola por sorpresa.

—Pero yo te amo a ti, ella sólo me hace sonreír algunas veces. Tú me haces desear que el tiempo sea eterno para poder seguir riendo contigo.

Sus ojos brillaron de la ilusión, la cual ocultó al bajar su rostro. Parecía pensar en mis palabras, dudando aún de ellas. Sin darle mucho tiempo a responder, nos refugiamos en una cueva de la lluvia, pues hasta nos habíamos olvidado de ella con todo lo ocurrido.

Una vez en la cueva, nos sacudimos para quitarnos el exceso de agua, pero para estar más confortables, hicimos una fogata; Cynder juntó las ramas y yo usé mi fuego para encenderla.

—¿Te duelen mucho tus alas? —preguntó al acostarnos uno al lado del otro.

—No mucho, para mañana estaré mejor —comenté optimista.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención atacarte —se disculpó jugando con sus patas delanteras—, es sólo que… ella perdió los estribos y quería alejarte.

—Tranquila, ya pasó —reconforté cubriéndola con un ala—, sé que no era tu intención hacerlo. Además, no puedo culparte por ello, Ember, fue la culpable de todo esto. Sólo espero que encuentre a alguien que si la quiera de verdad —comenté recargando mi frente sobre la suya.

—Yo espero no tener que escuchar su voz irritante de nuevo.

Reí por su comentario y la abrigué con una de mis alas, perdiendo mi mirada momentáneamente en el fuego de la hoguera.

El silencio que se produjo me hizo incomodar un poco, miré a Cynder y la vi distraída, observando como la lluvia caía afuera de la cueva.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestioné acercando un poco mi rostro al suyo.

—¿Mmm?, no, nada. Sólo estaba pensando un poco —respondió sin mirarme.

—¿En qué pensabas?

—Nada importante. Sólo que… ¿Enserio no te importa todo lo que hice? —cuestionó al verme a los ojos, haciéndome notar como la duda la carcomía por dentro.

—Cynder, ya te lo he dicho. No lo hiciste tú, fue, Malefor —la acaricié un poco con mi ala—, los dos sabemos que tú nunca tuviste ni voz ni voto para poder elegir tu camino —ante mis palabras ella pareció calmarse un poco—, aunque en cierto modo hay que agradecerle.

—¿Agradecerle? —preguntó confundida.

—Si. Porque de no haber existido no habría vivido la gran aventura de buscarlo; de salvarte de sus garras, de salvar el mundo. Y de poder enamorarme de ti.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo al escuchar mis palabras. Sonreí por eso, obteniendo un beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero —suspiró para después acomodarse mejor y quedarse dormida.

Le regalé una sonrisa.

—Te prometo que nunca dejaré que nada malo te pase —prometí en un susurro, durmiendo a su lado.

Sabía que Malefor la había obligado a hacer esas cosas que ella jamás habría hecho de ser consciente de ello. Por eso nunca la culpé de los males que hizo, porque al final de cuentas, simplemente fue un peón que rogaba la libertad y que logró salvarse de corromperse por completo.


End file.
